


Cabello's Boutique

by KissMeAlycia



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeAlycia/pseuds/KissMeAlycia
Summary: Camila Cabello loves fashion. She always did. With her personal notebook, she has decided to create her own online store. Without money to pay a professional model, Camila let Dinah choose someone she could work with. The beautiful model-girl wasn't willing to let Camila live her life without falling in love with her.





	Cabello's Boutique

 

“I wanna kiss your neck while we’re together, I wanna hug you until our bodies meet, I wanna make you happy until the day I die, I wanna hear your laugh when  the sun goes down, I wanna scream to the whole world the simple words: I love you. I’ve never told you exactly how much you’re important to me. Phases can’t define what I feel for you. I’ve fallen in love. And that couldn’t be more magic. Because I love someone. I love someone more than I love myself.”

 

“Miss Jauregui, where did you take that text?” Mrs Carter asked, the green eyed girl thought a little before replied. English class is about to end, so I am just burning my time finishing draws on the notebook.

 

“Tumblr.” Why am I not surprised? Mrs Carter laughed warmly and the bell rang. I didn’t even know where to go now because that’s just the third day of school, actually, last two days I’ve been drawing for the entire lunch time but now I’m hungry.

 

“Hey!” Someone called when I was walking out of the room. “Hey!” The voice called again. “Cabello, it’s you.” I turned up and saw a blonde-tall girl staring at me.

 

“Sorry?” I didn’t even know her. What the hell she wants from me?

 

“I’ve been watching you and you don’t do anything but drawing the whole lunch time. Do you wanna have a snack with me today?” I stopped to think. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“By the way, I’m Dinah Jane Hansen.”She smiled kindly, I did the same.

 

“Camila Cabello.”

 

“I know you, girl.” Dinah grinned once we were surrounding the table. “So, what is so important in your notes?”

 

“They are only drawings.”

 

“Can I see them? I’m so curious.”

 

“Why do not?” I gave her the little notebook, eventually, Dinah stared wide-eyed at the front page.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” She seemed shocked passing by the pages. “These are fucking amazing.”

 

“Oh… Really?”

 

“Of course, Camila.” And then, Dinah closed the notebook, delivering to me. ”You’ve got talent.”

 

"Well... If you liked it, I guess you would like to know I'm opening an online store with that clothes."

 

"That's good to know." She replied calmly and suddenly screamed. "Oh my God, Mila! Do you have a model?!"

 

Do I have a model?

 

"Actually, I don't."

 

"I will take care of that."

 

"Dinah, I can't pay a model."

 

"Don't worry, Mila. I just said. I'll take care."


End file.
